


Dance for me

by Kinns



Series: Pogmann'ce ENG [4]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Angry Paul, Antoine is in love, Antoine is thirsty, Antoine loves being a dick, Daddy Kink, Established Antoine Griezmann/Paul Pogba, Fluff, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Sort Of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-05 03:39:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15855471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kinns/pseuds/Kinns
Summary: Basically, the real reason behind Antoine's dance for his entrance.





	Dance for me

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> The usual, pardon my english :)  
> I hope you gonna like this OS as well and that I improved my writing skills!
> 
> Enjoy!

Say what you want but Antoine is a psychic. He always knows where to find Paul, the mood in which he is, how is his mind, what he thinks simply by looking at his body language, where to type to put ashore during training, his state of mind just with the way which he sends him texts.

 

For example, if Paul sends him "so dead" he means: "I’m totally fed up of my coach, I want to slap him," should not be confused with "I'm dead" that means he's going to take a nap to forget that he's not happy to be where he currently is. It's very subtle.

 

When Paul stares in the sky, swallowing, in training, he has no desire to be there. When Paul stares in the sky swallowing, in the canteen, meanq that he misses his mother's dishes.

 

If Paul rolls eyes and walks away with a huge sigh, please understand: "I’m so done with you, get out before I finish your stupid head with a bat." Then, leave him alone, really! But if Paul rolls eyes and signs with a smile, walking away, one must understand "Your humor is terrible, gladly you're cute though”. Well, this smile is typically reserved for Antoine.

 

Put it simply, Antoine is a psychic; It's only apply to Paul, he has a very limited power, ok? This isn't his fault if others have no interest, jeez.

 

Home from training, Antoine knows deep within him that Paul is in a horrific mood. It's their unique and special bond, in addition to his psychic ability, allowing him to guess (and the reading aloud of Lucas on the other members of the French team in the locker room, but pff who cares?).

 

The brunet lets himself down on his bed, determined to vanish, but the mere thought of his preferred midfielder in Man Utd is enough to invigorate him. He puts his cell phone out to call him, but hey, jet lag, so Paul doesn't answer. Well... well he'll go bother Koke instead.

 

Bothering Koke is easy; to Antoine anyway. In general, he starts by entering his room without knocking and drops face against the bed, beside him, grunting all along. Here normally, Koke is already jaded because he knows why the small Frenchman invited himself in and the fun part begins. Antoine can be so patient when it comes to piss the Spanish guy off. off.

 

Afyer five minutes to sigh out his soul, Koke gives up “Antoine, you go out now" in Spanish, what makes him laugh.

 

Antoine heads up and starts talking to him in French, because he knows that not understand when you talk to him, annoys and frustrates him. With a coy smile, he tells him his perception of the day, while holding back laughing when he sees Koke's frown and his pinched face. He can’t wait to talk to Paul. What is the funniest, is that Koke  _knows_  he does it to annoy him and that answer means to get into his game, so he refuses to do so; but it's definitely his resistance which amuses him.

 

Hanging out with Koke is funny. This kid will never dare to snap at him because he's nice and Antoine is bigger (in age, and size _obviously_ , because a centimeter doesn’t count!).

 

"Antoine, get out." You see? Koke will never dare to tell him to get out, it would be really rude.

When he sees Lucas pass in front of the room, he believes he has help shouting "Hernandez, just retrieve your cousin!” Cousin because they are both Frenchmen, it's ridiculous. He likes when Lucas enters without raising his head from his cell phone to drop next to Antoine and does absolutely nothing to move him.

 

Honestly, even during the world cup, Lucas was useless when asked to help, Antoine is accustomed. As Hernandez speaks better Spanish than French, Antoine keeps telling nonsense in french and stares at Lucas whenever he replies as if he doesn’t understand what he says. It's enough to disturb Lucas who then doubts his mother tongue; that doesn't have a price.

 

He loves to talk with these guys and spin in circles. During the World Cup, he did that with Paul, it was even funnier. They are very gullible, it's too funny to talk to them.

 

_Pou... pouloulou..._

 

Niska, Réseaux. Antoine sits up hearing the ringing from his room and runs from the first notes to answer his cell phone. It's Paul!

 

Okay, we're cool. There's too much chance that Paul is upset and even angry, so no overflow of joy.

 

"Pauuul!"

 

 _Bien joué Grizou_. He had a good day and is in good mood, of course he wants to jump around when he hears his boyfriend's voice.

 

« Yo Petit Prince _, I have just returned, the training ended a bit late._ » That translates very easily: "Sorry for not taking your call directly, I'm happy to talk to you because Mourinho held back me for nothing." You see, it's their connection.

 

Or Antoine talks shit.

 

"No worries, how was it?"

 

«  _I hate my fucking coach_. » what you must read: Paul hates his fucking coach.

 

Pogba begins to rebel and spit on his coach who did everything to bring him back to Man Udt while he was very well at Juve. After closing the door thof his room, Antoine moves quietly in his bed, carefully listening to his annoyed and angry tone. Each insult bounces his fragile heart, the growls of anger do melt inside, and every sentence he utters in English by reflex warms his bowels.

 

Antoine loves talk with angry Pogba, it always makes him flutter (understand: imagining angry Paul’s hands on him makes him hard). Ah, he wishes he would be by his side now to evacuate all his tensions; and get laid, but it’s a bonus. During the World Cup, they didn’t have the opportunity to do it when he was in a bad mood; such a waste.

 

He moans mentally slipping under the covers; two more weeks before they can see each other again...

 

« _Are you at least listening to me?_  »

“Yes, of course” he replies. "You said that you wanted to change the club... or something like that...?”

 

Oh man, he was too focused on his husky voice, his villain gaze he knows should be in fire, his jaw he imagines tight, his destructive aura and... And he wants Paul to catch him by the hips after laying him on a table.

 

«  _Tell me that you're not jerking off._  »

“Pff, stop believing that I'm an easy guy.”

 

For real, he would have started to touch himself, but Paul has reacted faster than expected.

 

“What is the music that you put in the background, again? I like it.”

 

As soon as he is annoyed, frustrated or wants to destroy everything around him, Paul puts a cheerful mood music to help him pass his crankiness and generally begins to juggle a ball. In psychology, Paul does typically the things that he has associated with good humor and joy to help him return to that State.

 

Well, Antoine didn't have psychology courses, he said just shit, it sounded good. It has the merit to divert Paul's attention.

 

«  _That’s_ Naza’s _tune, you know, ‘Putain de merde’. I like it, it relaxes me._  »

"I would love you to relax me as well, but nevermind. Have you watched the videos best of World Cup? They’re great!"

 

Antoine has become excellent to sidestep the issue with Paul; maybe he shouldn't be proud of such a skill?

 

«  _Yes, I have seen part one and two, I didn't realize others were outputs._ » what to read: hey, let’s look at the same videos, so we have the impression to be next to each other. « _And don’t think I didn’t hear you._  »

 

He’s not so good, apparently. Antoine laughs, before catching his laptop and opening a Web page, direction the best of the World Cup.

 

Changing Paul’s mind is easy. Once he has emptied his bag, he just waits for someone to put something in his hands to play with. Normally, it’s Antoine’s body he has between his hands, but with the distance, he simply sends him videos on which he can focus to forget.

 

In the minutes that follow, they laugh watching the different extracts of their lives filmed during the world cup, trainings at meals, through moments in transport. The memories come back soon although they date back two months, with emotions for every moment and everything.

 

« _Haha, you fool, Grizou!_ » Paul laughs when he appears on the screen of LemarTV. This scene makes him burst of laughter because it was ridiculous, his voice sounds terrible and _why_ did Thomas have that damn camera, in the first place?

 

In part 4, Antoine laughs seeing dancing Carlton-like with Paul on music that is absolutely not for that. During this training, they had nearly blew their cover, gladly Lucas intervened to calm them down.

 

When he appears by pretending to cry, he hears Paul's infectious laughter across the line. He continues to laugh when seeing him play the fool with the post. Presnel appears a lot on screen dancing and...

 

Damn, he just had an idea. He quickly types into the search bar to find the 40-seconds-video that will cheer his boyfriend up.

 

“Paul, look at what I'm sending you.”

 

«  _Yes, go on_. » then his sneering can be heard as soon as he clicks on Antoine’s link: it's both of them with Dembélé and Mendy dancing to Naza’s song. He laughs as well because he remembers thinking it was a good idea to do this, after the fact, not at all, that’s even dumb (insert a groupie love laugh).

 

Damn, he knows what he's going to do the next time he enters the pitch for an official game.

 

“Paul, you will watch my game on Saturday against Rayo Vallecano, right?”

«  _Yea, if you want..._  »

“You really have to watch it, from the beginning, huh?”

 

Crap, his voice is too plaintive.

 

« Petit Prince _, will you do this dance for me?_  »

 

Paul can read between his lines, his subtitles, and through him like nobody else.

 

“Yes. Yes, I'll do it if you ask me to.”

 

Antoine is ruined, he knows. His body is ablaze in imagining the fire Paul must have in his eyes right now and his Adam's Apple that moves when he gulps. He loves this vision.

 

«  _Dance for me, mon Petit Prince._  »

 

He wants to be with him now, to kneel before him and have his permission to do what he wants. With no trouble, he imagines Paul's large hands caress his face with patience and affection, nice to be sharp the next minute.

 

“Oui… oui.”

«  _Will you be a good boy for me, little prince?_  »

“Yes Daddy.”

 

For Paul, Antoine could even agree to leave Atletico, but they are not at that stage yet.

**Author's Note:**

> So, how was it? :) if ou've liked it, remember to leave kudos or a comment!


End file.
